


Mornings with the Phantom Troupe

by wordxkarma



Series: Mornings With the Phantom Troupe [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: DEFINITEly a crackfic, M/M, basically what if chrollo drew the cross on his forehead every morning instead of it being a tattoo, crackfic, slight uvogin/shalnark, what has my life come to, whatever tf that pairing is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordxkarma/pseuds/wordxkarma
Summary: Every morning, Chrollo takes two hours to draw that cross on his forehead and the Troupe is getting pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverLetheStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLetheStyx/gifts).



It's been two hours, and the bathroom door remained closed, Chrollo doing his usual morning routine. He was almost finished; he showered, brushed his teeth, put an abnormal amount of hair gel on his head to keep his hair slicked back, but now he was on the most crucial part.

Drawing the cross on his forehead.

Everybody outside of the Phantom Troupe thought that it was a tattoo, but the rest of the Phantom Troupe knew better. Every morning, Chrollo would painstakingly draw the intricate cross on his forehead with expensive felt tip eyeliner (it was stolen, of course). With some added setting spray, it would never come off unless he scrubbed hard. However, while he drew the cross on his forehead (which seemed to take forever), the rest of the Troupe would bicker.

Shalnark and Pakunoda stood outside the bathroom door to protect Chrollo from the horde of angry Troupe members (mainly, Uvogin, Nobunaga, and Phinx) wanting to use the bathroom. The rest didn't care, and Hisoka even sympathized with Chrollo a bit. After all, he had to draw on his own fucked up clown make up.

"Danchou, it's been forever! Let somebody else use the god damn bathroom!" Phinx yelled, quickly making his way past Pakunoda and banging on the door.

Of course, Chrollo ignored him, carefully drawing out each detail of his cross as he hummed along to one of the day's latest pop hits. Phinx continued to bang on the door, impatient.

"DANCHOU, OPEN THE DOORS TO THE PUBLIC!" he yelled, and then he gave the door one more kick. At this, Chrollo's hand twitched slightly, dragging the eyeliner pen upwards and ruining his otherwise-flawless masterpiece. Looking into the mirror and seeing an abyss staring back, Chrollo let out the same sigh teenagers everywhere give when they are asked to take out the garbage.

"You made me mess up. Now I have to start over."

Groans of anguish could be heard throughout the hideout as Chrollo took a makeup remover wipe and started to scrub the cross off. Ignoring Shalnark's attempts to calm him down, Uvogin started towards Phinx, before punching him once and sending the little bastard flying. Words could not describe how furious he was, and he planned to beat Phinx into a bloody pulp (eventually, though, with kisses and half-assed attempts at reasoning, Shalnark was able to calm Uvogin down).

Machi just groaned, wondering why she didn't join another group. After all, it was like this every morning, and plus she had to deal with Hisoka's overall creepiness anyways.

Maybe it would just be better to get two bathrooms for the hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> debating on making a part two where the troupe has an intervention for chrollo. idk.


End file.
